100k : Ce qui n'est pas dit
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: Ils nous ont fait rever et nous remercient avec une histoire frisant la perfection pour les romance homo. Ce qu'il n'ont pas dit, c'est que le "je t'aime" de Fabo, c'était pas prévu dans le script. [INTHEPANDA x Fabo MELANI] romance homo, humour, fluff. Félicitations pour les 100k à Victor Bonnefoy alias INTHEPANDA.
1. OS 1 : 100k, ce qui n'est pas dit

Pairing : INTHEPANDA x Fabo Melani 3

Bonjour les gens ! Je fais cette fanfiction dans le cadre du 100k d'abonnés qu'à eu notre cher Victor récemment. Je suis la première à écrire une fiction sur ce couple et j'en suis assez heureuse (mais activez vous à l'écriture !).

Ils vont vachement bien ensemble (il suffit de regarder les CQTF et la video des 100k d'abonnées pour le comprendre :3).

Il s'agit d'un One Shot qui suit la jolie déclaration de Fabo dans la video des 100k sortie hier à l'heure où je vous écris (le 01/03/2016 à 06:25 du matin après une nuit blanche, cela va de soit).

J'espère que cet écrit tout plein de fluff vous plaira.

Il évident que si l'un des concernés par cette fiction (Fabo ou INTHEPANDA) demande sa suppression de l'Internet, je la ferais disparaître à jamais des résultats Google.

Par ailleurs si l'un d'eux passe me lire par la plus grande des improbabilité (et je ne lui souhaites pas lui infliger la torture de lire le fruit de mon imagination tordue), je lui ai laissé un message à la fin.

Bonne lecture :3.

* * *

Avec ce tournage ils avaient pu passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ensemble. Fabo préférait se dire que c'était pour voir ses beaux yeux que Victor Bonnefoy avait écrit ce scénario, mais la vérité semblait inévitable, lorsque Bruce d'e-penser avait posé la question :

«Pourquoi le choix d'une romance homo-sexuelle ?»

Le youtubeur avait répondu que cela changeait du cinéma classique avec les couples hétérosexuels niais à la Hollywood, et qu'en même temps les fangirls qui le suivait avaient matière de fantasme. Fabo avait alors vu tout ses espoirs partir en fumée. Victor l'avait regardé les yeux brillants d'amour pour le simple bien de la caméra. Et puis, rien ne prouvait la romance dans cette video : aucun plan de baiser (ou de sexe pourquoi pas !), aucune déclaration qui ne trahirait l'amourette des personnages. Simplement des propos la sous entendant.

Il aurait pu se satisfaire de cela. Il aurait dû s'en satisfaire mais il aimait Victor bien trop pour cela et depuis trop longtemps. C'était avec lui et la famille Breut (la famille de LinksTheSun ;3) qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas sur le YouTube Français, et depuis, il restait un invité régulier sur sa chaîne, que ce soit pour les UM, CQTF, pour ses critiques ou encore les quelques hors séries. Il avait été aussi heureux que lui d'apprendre qu'il était suivi par 100 milles personnes. Victor Bonnefoy ne semblait cependant pas réceptif aux avances qu'il lui avait fait dans plusieurs vidéos. Alors, après les quelques reproches prononcés par INTHEPANDA dans le cours de la video, et qui devait normalement réintroduire la musique, et ce, jusqu'à la scène de fin ou Fabo et lui se retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre dos à la **caméra** dans une salle de cinéma, il avait préféré dire autre chose. Très doucement. Assez bas comme pour ne pas se trahir. Sa moitié espérant que le destinataire n'entende pas le message, l'autre moitié de son être priant pour qu'il l'entende.

«Je t'aime.»

Il l'avait soufflé assez fort pour que le concerné par la phrase et les caméras l'entendent.

Un blanc s'installa et Victor tourna son regard vers lui, lentement, comme incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui, trouva un intérêt d'abord pour le sol puis successivement pour le plafond, préférant feindre l'ignorance. Ils savait cependant que ça ne marcherait pas avec Victor.

 **oOo**

«Je t'aime.»

Victor sursauta légèrement retenant un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas dans le script : que faisait Fabo ?! N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il scruta avec une attention toute particulière l'expression de son ami feignant l'ignorance. Il l'esquivait du regard comme s'il n'était pas prêt à affronter les conséquences de sa déclaration. Que lui était il passé par la tête pour dire ça ? Ils avaient pourtant révisé la scène bon nombre de fois ! Faisait il cela pour le taquiner et se moquer de lui ? Non, dans ce cas précis il n'aurait pas détourné le regard. Alors quoi ? Était-il, de lui, vraiment… amoureux ?

Il se sentit frémir à ce mot et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question au concerné, l'un des cameraman sortant de sa stupeur se mît a montrer son désarroi par rapport au fait que ce n'était pas comme ça dans le scénario, un deuxième les étoiles aux yeux s'approcha cependant de Fabo.

«C'était pour l'histoire cette déclaration ? C'était génial, bien dans l'idée de ton personnage ! Bravo pour ton idée Fabo !

\- Euh… oui… merci.»

Non ce n'était pas pour l'histoire de cette video. C'était du vrai, mais devant le regard de l'équipe et surtout du brun aux cheveux en épis, il ne pouvait pas dire cela.

«Vic' on pourrait en faire la vraie fin non ?» avait demandé l'un des assistant.

Le créateur de l'histoire avait simplement accepté : oui, c'était une bonne idée, et puis ainsi, il pourrait poser plus rapidement toutes ses questions à Fabo qui continuait à éviter son regard sans avoir à tourner plein d'autres scènes supplémentaires.

 **oOo**

L'équipe avait quitté rapidement les lieux et seuls restaient les deux protagonistes d'une scène rendant leur relation ambiguë. Le plus grand était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé, écrasant le bout de sa cigarette finie contre un cendrier, l'autre sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin à sa gauche, le regard dans le vide. Ce dernier fut celui qui rompit le silence.

«Bon mec, c'est pas que tu gêne mais… c'est quant que tu rentres chez toi ?»

Le fumeur avait relevé le regard du cendrier pour dévisager son ami et hébergeur du moment. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se dévisager, l'un scrutant les yeux de l'autre, et l'autre, s'impatientant.

« Tout à l'heure, ta déclaration c'était pas pour le scénar'. »

Fabien Melani laissa l'expression de la gêne passer sur son visage un dixième de seconde. Assez pour que le dingue de film le remarque. Il soupira finalement bruyamment, s'étalant dans son fauteuil.

« Tu réponds pas à ma question… »

Il ne pourrait pas le nier longtemps, ce type n'était pas con. Il le savait : il allait être mis à jour tôt ou tard. Plus tard serait le mieux, du moment qu'il pouvait conserver leur semblant d'amitié.

« Eh bien je ne partirais pas de chez toi tant que j'aurai pas eu de reponse convenable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites du regard et j'aime pas ça. »

Voila qu'il se retrouvait sans mots et avec son cerveau fertile qui s'amusait à le tourmenter lui envoyant des idées mal placées qu'il tentait vainement de chasser. Il reporta son regard vers la vitre incapable de soutenir le regard du type qui semblait être le centre de son monde actuel.

« T'as détourné le regard mec.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. J'contrôle encore mon corps. »

La phrase sembla arracher un sourire au chevelu. L'un de ses sourire qu'il aimait tant… mais bordel, fallait qu'il arrête avec sa niaiserie là !

« Et tu contrôle ce que tu dis aussi ? »

Échec et math. Fabo n'avait plus de défenses et sa repartie, envolée (elle est surement allée rejoindre le respect dans les cieux !). Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien n'en sortit hormis un petit son de détresse suivit par quelques rougeurs.

« Donc ta déclaration c'était du vrai. »

Il referma la bouche puis, hocha de la tête.

« Donc, tu m'aimes ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Alors c'est réciproque ?

\- MEC C'EST BON PAS BESOIN DE LE REPETER TRENTE FOIS ! ET PUIS- que… hein ? »

Il s'était énervé avant d'entendre les paroles de son ami. Mince. Il avait dit réciproque ?

Fabo chercha le dénommé Victor sur son fauteuil où il n'était plus. Il tourna le visage pour le retrouver en face de lui avec un sourire qui n'indiquait d'habitude rien de bon.

Il est du sens commun que notre cher vidéaste n'attendit pas le consentement de sa victime pour poser ses mains sur son visage et l'embrasser.

Fabo eu un instant de surprise puis répondit à la connexion entre leurs lèvres et bientôt, leurs langues. Les deux se séparèrent à contrecœurs un peu plus tard.

« Mec, on avait dit que ça resterait strictement hétéro et qu'on ne toucherait pas aux zizis…»

Victor se rapprocha de son oreille soufflant un « Trop tard » aux allures érotiques.

* * *

Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter INTHEPANDA, mon "Youtubeur" favoris (et que je suis depuis un petit moment malgré mon abonnement plutôt récent à la chaine) pour c'est 100k de cheveux ! Quoi c'est pas ça ? Euh… d'ananas ? Non plus ? Bon ok, c'est pas drôle. Bravo pour tes 100k d'abonnés. Si tu passes par là et que tu me lis (ce que je ne te souhaites pas à moins que ça te fasse marrer et/ou que tu sois vraiment en "crush" sur Fabo), sache que je t'aime, et qu'on est nombreux à t'aimer. T'es le héros des cinéphiles, j'aurai jamais assez à te dire mon admiration. Il y a de tout dans ton public : des cinéphiles et d'autres juste curieux et avec une soif de culture. Tu as su captiver les deux alors bravo. Et puis écouter tes chansons me fais recroire en mes rêves d'être comédienne ou écrivaine. Je ne suis surement pas la seule.

Petit message à Fabo au passage : Je suis désolée de vous avoir imaginé dans une pareille situation tout d'abord. Toi, je ne te connais que depuis récemment et j'ai trouvé ton jeu intéressant et j'ai mené quelques recherches sur lesquelles j'ai abouti à… pas grand chose. Bon ok, j'ai pu regarder le court métrage "Je suis hors de contrôle" que j'ai beaucoup apprécié de part son côté loufoque et décalé par rapport à ses couleurs et sa mise en scène sombre. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ça marrant comme toute les personnes que j'apprécie sur YouTube se regroupent. Entre Mister Jday qui apparaît plusieurs fois dans les vidéos d'Inthepanda, et de même pour Mister Connard et toi qui participe et de même pour Victor (même si c'est derrière la caméra pour vous deux) dans un cours métrage de la famille Breut, j'ai de quoi m'imaginer un complot illuminati reptilien. Bon je divague. J'ai fait une quasi nuit blanche. Ça n'aide pas. En plus il est peu probable que tu tombes sur ce message et je vais passer pour folle (c'est pas gênant je le suis) auprès de ceux qui s'aventurent à lire mon écrit.

Pour les lecteurs, j'espère que vous aurait apprécié. J'ai essayé de conserver l'humour, chose que j'apprécie mais pour laquelle je n'ai visiblement pas de qualité. Dommage. Je ferai surement d'autres One Shot sur ce couple de gens que j'adore même si personne ne me lis après.

 **Suzaku**


	2. HS: Post Scriptum, le revers de l'OS 1

Voila un chapitre auquel personne ne s'attendait vu que j'ai dit que ma fanfic était un One Shot. Et d'ailleurs elle reste un OS. Donc je vais vite casser les espoirs des quelques lecteurs que j'ai eu entre aujourd'hui et hier, qu'ils aient posté une review ou non : ce chapitre ne sert qu'à clarifier certains points de l'histoire, et je m'en sers aussi de moyen de répondre au reviews (je trouve cela parfois mieux que le système de réponse par message privé). C'est donc un post scriptum (j'aime les mots latins).

 **Première partie : remerciements et réponse aux reviews.**

Pour l'instant, 2 personnes ont ajoutée cette histoire en favoris et je les remercie énormément pour cela, ça représente beaucoup pour moi, car, si je ne l'ai pas précisé, cet OS et le premier que je fais avec deux personne tirées de la réalité. C'est aussi ma première " _fan_ fiction" yaoi (et non ma première "fiction" yaoi, car j'ai plusieurs écrits sortis entièrement de ma tête sur pressfiction), donc merci encore.

Il y a pour l'instant une unique review que j'ai trouvé intéressante et qui m'a fait tout autant plaisir. Merci beaucoup à Isil-gawien.

Pour te répondre, je dirai que je m'attendais tout autant que toi à la venue de fanfictions après la video. Je ne pensais pas en écrire une moi même pour les raisons données précédemment mais aussi parce que je suis une grande flemmarde. Et puis l'idée est venue, mais la flemme ne m'avait pas lâché. Le truc, c'est que mes parents me connaissent aussi comme grande impatiente. Et l'impatience a pris le dessus sur la flemmardise lorsque j'ai remarqué à 03h00 du matin que personne n'avait encore rien écrit sur ces deux là (ce qui est normal, une histoire demande un peu de temps à écrire et il faut avoir l'inspiration nécessaire). Du coup et bien… j'ai commencé à écrire un peu contre les idées que je m'étais faites au départ xD. Et j'ai fait une nuit blanche. J'ai remarqué le lendemain que j'avais fait beaucoup de fautes (que je n'ai pas encore corrigé, évidemment !) autant d'orthographe que d'inattention (je me suis relue très brièvement à 6h00, après une nuit blanche c'est pas une bonne idée). S'il y avait eu des fanfictions sur eux deux avant, cette histoire ne serait surement pas née. Si j'ai écrit aussi vite c'est aussi parce que je me connais : si j'avais attendu deux jours, l'inspiration serait partie (et cet écrit aurait rejoint la centaine d'inachevés oubliés qui reposent dans les méandres de mon disque dur).

Oui il y a peut-être des chances que Victor passe par ici. Je lui ai par ailleurs laissé un tweet à propos de ma fiction, donc il est même possible qu'il l'ai déjà lu (en se marrant bien je l'espère). En tout cas mon esprit de fan aimerait beaucoup car j'adore plus que tout son travail et tient à le remercier.

Encore merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu apprécies et le dise :3.

oOo

Toutes les prochaines reviews (s'il y en a), auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre que je mettrai donc a jour à chaque fois.

 **Seconde partie : Ce qui vient après cet OS.**

L'inspiration ne me manque pas avec la video de notre cher INTHEPANDA (que j'ai du regarder bien 10 fois depuis sa sortie… je suis folle, oui). Aussi… je prévois d'autres OS sur le même sujet, avec un scénario différent. Peut être plus longs ou plus courts que le précédent. Après, me connaissant, je ne sais pas s'ils seront un jour écrits et publiés ici. Peut être. Je fais les choses parce que j'aime les faire avant tout. Si l'inspiration et le plaisir ne sont pas là, mes écrits ne sont pas terribles, bourrés de fautes, souvent courts et ne plaisent pas, autant à moi qu'à ceux qui me lisent. Donc, je ne garantie rien quant à la venue de futurs OS, mais j'y réfléchis. S'ils sont publiés, ils apparaîtront sûrement comme chapitres de cette histoire qui deviendra donc un recueil :3.

Je vous aimes,

Suzaku.


End file.
